knife Edge
by ThunderWolf395
Summary: Lucy has a reason for comeing to this school and its not for education, it is something much darker and more twisted than you could imagen. Have you figured it out yet?


**Another fanfiction, yay I think?**

 **My other Fanfiction: Growling Secrets**

 **I like these types of Fanfictions and I have noticed there aren't that many out their so I have decided to write one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **No one's POV**

5 shadowy figures ran though the dark ally there black clothes camouflaged themselves against the night sky, they ran in silence. The narrow ally way soon widen allowing the figures to run in a diamond half triangle formation, the leader wore a black leather jacket black leggings and black combat boots studded with razor sharp spikes on the back of there jacket was a symbol. A Rose, blood red rose sharp thorns drawn along its steam decaying petals and bud bent over blood seemed to drip off it. Behind them were two more people were two more in near to the same attire except they wore lose but noiseless trousers the symbol on there jackets as well, the two behind them wore exactly the same, all of them had there hoods pulled over their faces making it impossible to recognise them. They are blood rose gang. And they were on a mission.

" Hello little boy" said a wicked voice that belonged to a female, and the 'little boy' she was talking to was not little in fact he was taller than her but he was cowering in the corner of a abandoned ware house "you saw one of our base's"

" I..I promise I won't tell any one, j..just please..Please don't k...kill me" he stuttered falling over his words trembling in fear

" Ooh don't you worry I'm not gonna kill you" she smiled a Sickly sweet smile, behind stood the other four members they were also grinning manicly each of them holding onto something. The boy relaxed slightly then teased again when he saw her face smile, she raised her hand "they are" and she dropped her hand the other members let got of whatever they were holding and 4 large jet black doberman pinschers ( type of dog Google it ) shot forward teeth bared lip pulled back into a snarl blood lust filled their eyes. The man had know time to scream the dogs grabbed onto him in their powerful jaws and ripped him limb from limb the sound of bones being crushed and muscles being shredded filled the air, the stench of blood filled everyone's noise. The girl breathed in deeply inhaling the smell tasting it with the back of her throat. She turned to the tallest member of her group and nodded he whistled, a shrill high pitch whistle. The dogs obediently ran towards him sitting down in front of him acting like normal house dogs than territorial hungry wolves.

The girl starred at the boys mangled body in silence then turned to the rest of the group "time to leave " she said in a hush tone. They all turned and ran out in the same formation they started with this time the dogs were in front. _" Another job complete "_ she thought to herself as she ran. They rounder the corner and disappeared into the shadows.

 **Morning**

 **Erza's POV**

I was sitting at my desk in the student council room listening to the sound of furious writing, most of which was coming from our resident historian Levy McGarden " Levy slow down you are going to rip the page " I sigh

" Sorry Erza chan " Levy apologised bowing her head.

A swift knock at the door broke me and seemingly everyone else out of their thoughts " enter " I called the door opened at there stood Master Makarov head teacher of this school " good morning Master " I say politely

" Morning Master " said the senior silverette, that is my vice president Mirajane she has waist length silver and brown eyes, she was by far the prettiest girl in the hole school. "What can we do for you" she asks sweetly

"I would like to introduce our new student" he paused and leaned back around the door frame beckoning someone to come closer, a girl with golden blond hair honey brown eyes fair skin stepped out she had a smile on her lips. It looked forced. " This is Lucy heartfilia the transfer student" he told us

We all turned to greet her but she was already walking down the corridor, I stepped out to call after her but she beat me to it

"Class" she said in a dull tone, then carried on walking

"Well" said a voice from back inside, I looked inside and saw it was Freed talking "She's nice" he said sarcastically

" Yeah, a real bundle of laughs" Loke joked

"She is quite distant" Master stated "she doesn't like talking to people and I think she prefers being on her own"

" Indeed" I reply _"but still there is something really_ off _about her"_

 ***school bell***

 **Normal POV**

A loud banging on the door silenced the once noisy class room, someone banged on the door again then it slammed open causing everyone including the teacher to jump in their seats

"Normally if someone knocks on the door you say enter not stare at it as if it just bite you" a feminine voice deadpanned, and the same girl from earlier stepped though the door way her hands stuffed in her skirt pocket a pair of black studded headphones slung around her neck.

"I beg your Pardon that is no way to talk to your teacher, I can already see you have a very rude attitude" the teacher replied her face tinted red with anger

"Yes and I can see you have no control over your class seeing as I could hear them from all the way down the corridor and you have no patience due to you being mad at the 'new girl' " Lucy shot back

" Um y..yes indeed" the teacher stuttered, she closed her eyes and calmed herself "take a seat" she said her eyes still closed

"Already have" Lucy said, the teachers eyes shot open and saw the busty blonde sitting at the far back of the class room next to the window her feet propped up on the desk, Iphone in hand. "Well are you gonna get on with this class or are you that incompetent that you can't even do what you are getting payed for" Lucy deadpanned, causing snickers to fall over the class

The teachers face went red with rage, she pointed at the door "out" she said sternly. Lucy just blinked then went back to her phone "I said out!" The teacher pretty much yelled

" Okay okay" Lucy sighed getting up slowly, extremely slowly.

"Get out of my class room" the teacher yelled

" someone's lairy, is it you know" Lucy raised her eyebrows "the time of the month" another round of laughed hit the class. The teachers head nearly exploded "I'm going I'm going" Lucy grinned shutting the door behind her.

" Well I'm bored" Lucy muttered to herself leaning against the panelled walls. The blonde set her studded headphones over her blonde locks, pulling out her phone she pressed play and music burst throw the mini speakers.

 _To: Blade_

 _From: Me_

 _Hi, wuu2_

 _Sent 8/2/15_

 _To: Death Reaper_

 _From: Blade_

 _Nothing much just ignoring the teacher XD , how did the mission go?_

 _Sent 8/2/15_

 _To: Blade_

 _From: Me_

 _Haha I got sent out already that teacher is so temperamental I don't even know her name! Oh the mission went smoothly but shard insisted we used the dogs_

Sent 8/2/15

To: Death Reaper

From: Blade

Yeah Shards like that... I g2g talk later, k

Sent 8/2/15

To: Blade

From: Me

Sure cya tonight

Sent 8/2/15

Lucy sighed at her friend; Blade, Shard, Death Reaper they were only code names stopping anyone who may be a threat to understand who sent/received the message.

 *** School Bell rings***

"well that was a fun lesson" Lucy joked to herself walking off to her next class.

The rest of the day up until lunch ran in a similar fashion to how it started. Enter class, annoy the teacher, annoy the teacher even more, get sent out, play games on phone for the entire lesson, walk to next class.

"Hallelujah" Lucy sighed "lunch, I can finally get some peace and quiet"

 **Mira's POV**

Being deputy is harder than it seems, especially when Erza is president. She likes to get the work done quickly and doesn't like being distracted. Me on the other hand I would say I'm more laid back, I give people a larger dead line, but Erza respects everyone who helps and will reward them for it. But if there is one thing I know it's don't get on her bad side, so don't fight in other words or she will fight you and normal always win. That was until earlier.

 **Flashback**

 **(Still Mira's POV)**

"Erza sama, Mira sama" some yelled and the council room door was slammed open. A girl with short brown hair tied in bunches and sea green eyes stood in the door way she was panting heavily .

"What's wrong" I ask walking over to the girl

"Mira sama" the girl bows "some has started a fight by the gates"

" Thank you" I say sweetly "Levy get her some water I will see what's going on"

"Hai Mira sama" Levy replies

I rush past the girl and down the corridor, this school had two levels and I was on the top floor. The windows were slightly open and I could hear yelling from other students some saying 'fight' others telling them to stop or just cheering. _" Who is stupid enough to start a fight"_ I think to myself not looking where I'm going bumping into someone whilst I was walking down the stairs.

" Sorry" I mumble

"Mira you should really look where your going" said a female a voice I look up and see Erza

"Erza, I was looking for you, there is a fight outside" I say brushing invisible dust off my skirt

"What!" Erza yells grabbing my hand and some how exiting the building in a matter of seconds

"Excuse us" I say gently moving people out the way before Erza can trample them in a fit of rage

We finally reach the center of the circle to see a mass of golden blonde hair race past us, the new girl Lucy delivered a swift kick to a boys gut before grabbing his collar mildly strangling him. 5 or 6 passed out body's littered the circle, even Erza was to shocked to speak this seemingly innocent girl caused all this. She turned to us.

"Why hello prez deputy" she says in a bitterly sweet tone "what brings you here"

Both me and Erza were dumbstruck, for once not even Erza could fight this kid. One thought crossed both our minds

 _"Who is she"_


End file.
